Sensei
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: ONE SHOT. Ichigo y Orihime son vecinos, tienen una diferencia de 10 años y son muy buenos amigos. Pero hay dos inconvenientes: Orihime lo amaba como a un hombre en vez de a un hermano e Ichigo era su profesor de Biologia. AU. UN POCO DE LEMMON.


Bueno, hace apenas dos días me vieron con un drabbel, pues ahora me ven con otro corto XDDD

pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero pensé que así como esta me había quedado bien muajaja xDDDD

Como ya saben, Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo... yo solo cumplo mis sueños y los suyos al escribir ichihime xDDD

**Sensei.**

Era verano en Karakura, por lo que hacían muchos paseos a la playa o iban de campamento ya que poseían los más hermosos paisajes en sus bosques. Pero claro que aún quedaba dos meses de clases para los estudiantes, dos meses de agonía y emoción para los estudiantes de último año.

Entre la masa de estudiantes que se dirigía a sus salones, estaba una mujer de larga cabellera ondulada y color naranja oscuro, el color de sus ojos eran grises como la plata y el color de su piel blanco la hacía parecer una muñeca. El uniforme le ayudaba a revelar como estaban formadas las curvas de su cuerpo que atraía la atención de los hombres y despertaba la envidia de otras.

Claro que ella no se daba cuenta de las opiniones de la gente, caminaba con una sonrisa y tarareando una canción sin mirar a los hombres embobados que la observaban como si fuese una diosa entre mortales, una idol con el sueño imposible de tener una vida normal porque era hermosa y de una familia rica.

-¡Buenos días, Tatsuki-chan! – Saluda con mucha energía al ver a su amiga.

-Hola Orihime. – Tatsuki era una chica de cabello negro y rebasándole los hombres, piel blanca y ojos marrones. Le acaricia la cabeza como si fuese un perro. – Vienes de buen humor. – Sonriéndole levemente.

-Je je, ¿tú crees? – Pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza apenada.

Antes de que hubiesen más palabras, la puerta se abrió y entró el profesor: Alto, de cabello naranja claro, alborotado y corto, ojos marrones que mostraban una expresión seria y piel color melocotón, aumentando lo atractivo que era y músculos bien trabajados. Inoue Orihime se sonroja levemente al verlo que tuvo que mirar el suelo para no ser descubierta y se podía ver en sus ojos que estaba triste.

-A sus asientos. – Ordeno el profesor Kurosaki Ichigo y los estudiantes no dudaron en obedecer. – Bien, quiero que pasen al frente y entreguen sus trabajos.

Uno a uno los estudiantes se acercaban al escritorio con una carpeta en sus manos y los iba dejando sobre la mesa del profesor. Cuando le tocó a Orihime, el profesor Kurosaki mira hacía otro lado para poder buscar algo en su bolso y eso la entristeció más porque sabía la verdad de su comportamiento… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan tonta?

El profesor Kurosaki y la alumna Inoue eran vecinos desde que la pequeña nació, tenían una diferencia de 10 años, pero eso no fue impedimento y se hicieron amigos, durante la infancia de Orihime, Ichigo siempre jugaba con ella, aún cuando él era un adolescente y cuando fue a la universidad, no tuvo problemas en verla y ayudarla con los deberes de la escuela.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperó, es que Orihime lo amase en secreto desde los 11 años y cuando él decidió trabajar en su escuela para poder terminar de pagarse los gastos en su carrera de medicina, ella se sintió fatal y atrapada. Sí, lo bueno es que lo vería más, lo malo es que como serían alumna/profesor, no podían estar muy juntos porque era algo perjudicado, así que se aplazó su plan de confesarse hasta que terminase la escuela.

Pero ella fue tan estúpida, se delato sola por andar en las nubes.

_Flash Back._

_Corría hacía la casa de su maestro y amigo de la infancia, se podía ver que estaba alarmada y no paraba de rogar a los dioses que no sea tarde y pueda recuperar su nota vergonzosa o Ichigo descubriría lo que se ha guardado por siete años._

_Toca la puerta como si no hubiera mañana y le abrió nada menos que Yuzu, quien estaba asombrada y extrañada por el comportamiento de la muchacha._

_-¿Orihime-chan?_

_-Lo siento mucho Yuzu, ¿Dónde esta Ichigo-kun? Es una emergencia._

_-Se está duchando, así que tardará un poco._

_-Fabuloso, gracias. – Y corre para subir las escaleras, confundiéndola más._

_Rogaba con todo su corazón que no haya visto los trabajos y que él no saliera del baño hasta tener su hoja a salvo en su poder. Entra a la habitación abriendo la puerta de par en par y ve una ruma de papeles que estaba sobre el escritorio del profesor, se acerca y al leer el nombre de Keigo, sonríe triunfal al saber que eran las actividades que hicieron hoy en clases. Rápidamente va hojeando, buscando la que tenía su nombre con el corazón en su garganta, los segundos se le hacían eternos y constantemente miraba la puerta por si Ichigo regresaba._

_-Aquí esta. – Susurra aliviada al ver su tarea, pero se horroriza al notar que no estaba su nota, sólo la tarea._

_Es imposible, ella recordaba que accidentalmente puso la nota al final de su pequeña tarea de dos hojas y que tenía escrito una vergonzosa confesión amorosa hacía su amigo y profesor. Angustiada y preocupada, sigue buscando por si estaba mezclada entre los trabajos._

_-No lo vas a encontrar._

_Su cuerpo se congeló por un segundo y su corazón aceleró los latidos al reconocer esa voz, lentamente se va girando y se ruboriza. No sabía que era peor, ser descubierta in fraganti por Ichigo o el hecho de que él estaba más apuesto al verse cubierto sólo con una toalla, revelando las gotas de sudor que se deslizaba por su torso sexy como un reto a que se atreva a tocarlo y el agua también caía en pequeñas gotitas por las puntas de su cabello naranja que tanto la enloquecía. Tenía su boca ligeramente abierta y tartamudeaba hasta que reacciona y mira hacía otro lado completamente roja._

_-Tu trabajo es lo primero que vi, Orihime._

_Atónica, lo vuelve a mirar tratando de ser fuerte ante ese monumento de sensualidad que despertaba oscuros placeres hasta en la mujer más inocente del mundo. Ve su trabajo nuevamente y ve que tenía razón, tenía escrito en rojo un 100 cerrado y vuelve a observa al muchacho, horrorizándose por descubrir que él sujetaba con una mano su hoja que tenía escrito con lápiz naranjo "Te amo, Ichigo" en el centro de una frutilla gigante y se hizo un dibujo de ella misma comiendo feliz la frutilla… ¡Que vergüenza!_

_-Yo… la verdad… e-eso es…_

_Con sólo levantar su otra mano le basto a Ichigo para que se callara. Cuando vio aquel dibujo tan comprometedor, se había asombrado y confundido, la pequeña que observo crecer desde que era un mocoso de 10 años se había enamorado de él, del que supuestamente debería querer como a un hermano… no como a un hombre. Bueno, él debía admitir que ella ya no era para nada una niña de seis años que corría por todos lados llamándolo a gritos con una bonita sonrisa. Estaba tan confundido que por eso se dio una ducha, para poder pensar mejor y dejar que el agua se lleve sus problemas._

_Se frota los parpados, preocupando más a la chica._

_-Orihime… es cierto que hemos estado juntos desde que andabas en pañales, pero esto…. – Viendo de nuevo la hoja en busca de las palabras adecuadas._

_-Lo siento. – Orihime agacha la cabeza sintiéndose estúpida, estaba claro que él buscaba las palabras adecuadas para rechazarla. – Se que te será ridículo, pero es la verdad, me gustas desde que era pequeña y pensaba decírtelo… ¡Pero te convertiste en mi profesor! – Se muerde el labio inferior culposa por haber alzado la voz. – Así que decidí quedarme callada… por lo menos hasta la graduación y estaba tan cerca…. – Tenía ganas de llorar, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer firme hasta el final. – Sólo dime que no me amas y acabemos con esto de una vez, que no quiero perderte, aún si debamos ser amigos… por favor. – Le suplica agachando más la vista y con sus labios temblando, se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento._

_Pero no recibió respuesta, Ichigo se mantenía en silencio y eso fue un golpe bajo para ella, estaba claro que la estaba rechazando en silencio por no tener el valor de lastimarla por lo que hace lo más digno que puede y con sus lágrimas ya cayendo por su rostro, pesca la nota antes de que Ichigo se diese cuenta y sale corriendo._

_Fin Flash Back._

Sentada en su pupitre y con la vista en su cuaderno escuchaba a Kurosaki-sensei hablar de la nueva unidad de biología, pero su lápiz estaba quieto y su hoja en blanco, ella sólo escuchaba, pero no procesaba porque seguía pensando en la mala noche que había tenido y se preguntaba cómo él podía estar tranquilo, en verdad que era algo cruel de su parte. Suspira resignada, no conseguirá nada si sólo se queda lamentando, lo mejor que podía hacer es olvidar todo, graduarse y aceptar la solicitud de estudiar en América, así se iría y daría vuelta a la página con el tiempo.

Da un pequeño brinco al oír la campana, ¿Tan rápido avanzó el tiempo? Y eso que dicen que el tiempo es eterno cuando uno sufre. Con la idea de pedirle a Ishida los apuntes en la clase de costura, se pone de pie con la intención de irse a comer en la cafetería cuando un muchacho se pone frente a ella. Era de cabello castaño, de su misma estatura y ojos azules, ladea la cabeza confundida.

-Esto… Inoue-san, yo quisiera… esto…

-¡Habla ya! – Grita Tatsuki desesperada, no podía irse con Orihime a almorzar si él seguía como un estúpido ante la belleza de la pelinaranja.

-¡Me gustas, por favor, sal conmigo!

Orihime abre la boca y los ojos ante tal confesión. Sí, bueno, estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos se le declararan, pero nunca con gente alrededor y gritándolo, el chico tenía mucho valor. Podía oír los cotilleos de los demás como también sus ojos clavados en ella, incluso la mirada de Ichigo… aumentando más la vergüenza en ella. Debía admitir que le conmovía y le daba mucha pena tener que rechazarlo públicamente y que sea la burla de miles.

Inhala profundo.

-Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte. – Se disculpa al mismo tiempo que se inclina totalmente arrepentida.

El muchacho estaba devastado y con la cabeza gacha mientras la gente aumentaba el cotilleo y hasta se podía oír malos comentarios acerca de él, tal como se lo espero Orihime y Tatsuki pudo notar que su profesor había soltado un suspiro de alivio.

-Pero… en verdad estoy conmovida de que te hayas atrevido a confesarte ante tanta gente, eres muy admirable. – Le elogia con una sonrisa. – ¿Hay una posibilidad de que pueda tener una cita contigo a pesar de no tener sentimientos hacía ti?

Ahora los espectadores estaban en shock, incluso el "afortunado" y Kurosaki-sensei, quien ahora estaba arqueando una ceja notablemente molesto y la prueba fue el golpe que le dio a su mesa para llamar la atención de todos.

-Esto es un salón de clases, no un concurso de Cupido. Inoue-san y Yamino-san se quedarán después de clases castigados. – Y sin esperar respuesta, sale del salón.

A Orihime le pareció extraño su comportamiento, pero decide no pensar en eso, se supone que estaba desarrollando su fin amoroso hacía Ichigo y vuelve a mirar al chico de apellido Yamino y le repite la pregunta, consiguiendo un alegre "SI". Decidieron hablarlo en la noche por teléfono y la chica era libre al fin de irse a comer con su amiga Tatsuki, quien seguía sospechando del comportamiento del profesor y de Orihime.

* * *

Estuvo con Yamino hasta la noche e Ichigo en verdad se había pasado, los hizo limpiar todo el tercer piso y, como a la antigua, les hizo llenar cuatro pizarrones con "No debo andar de hormonal en la escuela" para luego hacérselos borrar y finalmente pasarle un paño húmedo para sacar la tiza y que quede como nuevo.

Después de despedirse de Yamino, se cambia de zapatos y se dirige a la salida. Una vez afuera, camina hacía su destino y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando una luz a sus espaldas la alumbra, ella se dio la media vuelta y al reconocer el auto, alza una ceja molesta y sigue con su camino, Kurosaki estaba loco si creía que se subiría con él después de lo que le hizo.

-Ya basta de seguirme. – Le ordena una vez que el auto estaba a su lado derecho. – No voy a subirme contigo, así que vete.

-No pienso dejarte sola a estás horas.

-Pues piénsalo primero antes de ser un idiota con tus castigos. – Le responde sin arrepentimiento. – Además, ¿No se supone que a ti te importa lo que dice la gente de ver a un profesor con su alumna? Pues vas a quedar mal visto si me subo a tu auto, así que te haré el favor de no acercarme.

No supo en que momento, pero Ichigo se había bajado del auto mientras ella estaba hablando y antes de que se diera cuenta, él prácticamente la estaba arrastrando hacía el auto y la obligo a subirse, impidiéndole escape cerrando las puertas con seguro e ignorando sus quejas.

-A esto se le llama secuestro, ¿Quieres que te denuncie a la policía?

-Deja de comportarte como una niña. – Le ordena y el auto comienza a andar.

-Ese parece ser el problema de todo… que soy una niña enamorada de un adulto, ¿no?

Ichigo no dijo nada y Orihime tampoco, el viaje fue silencioso y ella sólo observaba las estrellas con su frente pegada a la ventana, sólo quería llegar a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar en la soledad sin que ningún empleado le moleste.

-Yo no te respondí como un rechazo, no te respondí porque no sabía que decir. – Orihime gira su cabeza para verlo con los ojos marrones fijos en el camino. – No sabía que responderte en ese momento, quería mentir y a la vez decirte la verdad.

-¿De qué estás hablando Ichigo-kun?

No recibió respuesta ya que primero el estudiante de medicina había detenido el auto, apago el motor y las luces para que quedaran protegidos por la oscuridad y la ve a los ojos, ocasionando que Inoue se sonrojase por aquella intensidad que se sentía desfallecer y más cuando él se atrevió a tocar su mejilla.

-Te amo. – Confiesa con su rostro cada vez más cerca de la muchacha, quien tenía su cuerpo temblando y todo enojo se esfumo al oír tal confesión. – Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que te has convertido en una mujer.

Y la besa. Era un beso dulce y cálido que le trasmitía todo lo que sentía, pero poco a poco fue aumentando el nivel, se estaba volviendo desesperado, con la urgencia de sentir más. Orihime estaba abrazándolo por el cuello para atraerlo más hacía él e Ichigo no prestaba ninguna resistencia, incluso se había colocado prácticamente sobre ella, con una rodilla en el asiento del piloto y la otra en el copiloto y entre las piernas de Orihime. Las lenguas no se quedaron atrás, estaban peleándose y amándose dentro de las bocas de ambos, tratando de ganar terreno en aquel campo de pasiones.

Ichigo había usado sus manos para bajar el respaldo del asiento un poco y quedar como si estuvieran en una hamaca y ahora estaba acariciando las desnudas piernas de la muchacha, disfrutando los gemidos que le regalaba, especialmente cuando llegaba al muslo y se lo apretaba sin control. Era todo un paraíso meter sus mano debajo de aquella pequeña falda, la fantasía de todos los fans de la idol y que su profesor consiguió y no permitiría que otro la tocase.

-I-I-… ¡Ichigo-sensei! – Salieron de sus labios sin poderlo contener en el momento que fue mordida en su cuello.

Los vidrios comenzaban a empañarse por el incendio que había allá adentro, el hecho de que estuvieras haciendo tales "cosas" dentro de un auto y en la calle, con mucha probabilidad de ser descubiertos los excitaba de sobremanera. Los jadeos y grititos era lo único que se escuchaba, también algunos susurros de promesas o para llamar al otro y las manos perdían el control: Orihime le había quitado la fastidiosa chaqueta y la corbata casi con desesperación y le estaba desabrochando los botones de su camisa mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del chico para impedirle escape. Ichigo se había adelantado, le había quitado la blusa sin problemas (era lo único que llevaba arriba de su cuerpo) y masajeaba con una mano uno de los senos sobre el sujetador mientras su otra mano acariciaba el abdomen de su alumna.

Había deseado tocar ese torso en incontables ocasiones y ahora finalmente podía hacerlo. Vamos, era una virgen, pero no una santa, era un ser humano que también poseía algunos deseos oscuros y todos estaban relacionados con su amigo y profesor. Lo vuelve a atraer para robarle otro apasionado beso mientras sus manos recorrían primero la espalda de Ichigo, incluso sus uñas lo rozaron con suavidad y ahora tocaba su pecho, sus labios también participaron y besaron el cuello del chico, como tenía que inclinarse para hacerlo, tenía desprotegido el campo para proteger el cierre de su sostén. Ichigo lo notó y no dudo en llevar sus manos ahí, primero acaricia la espalda, dándole descargar a Orihime, incluso la oía gemir suave y despacio con sus labios pegados en su cuello, y al llegar a su objetivo, lo desabrocha sin dudar.

El sostén cayó por alguna parte del auto y se aparta para poder observarla mejor causando que ambos se sonrojaran, ella porque le parecía muy incómodo que la mirase tanto y él porque era simplemente maravillosa. Se acerca a su oreja derecha para susurrárselo y le muerde el lóbulo, disfrutando el nuevo gemido que sale de aquellos labios deliciosos y como su espalda se arquea por el placer. Ahora se va acercando hacía aquellos monumentos y se apropia de uno con su mano y la otra con su boca, se lo devoraba con desesperación mientras su mano apretaba con salvajismo, su lengua degustaba el sabor el erecto pezón rosado que en silencio quería más atención, así que lo complace mordiéndolo con sus dientes suavemente mientras su cabello era acariciado con desesperación por Orihime.

Ya no podían controlarse por mucho tiempo más, se necesitaban, la prueba era el erecto pene de Ichigo y las bragas húmedas de Orihime. Las ventanas ya estaban empañadas por completo, por mucho que uno se esfuerce, no vería a los responsable de aquel acto erótico público. La muchacha no puede ocultar la ansiedad de ser tomada, se notaba por sus labios que se los había mordido con desesperación por la agonía de la espera y con sus ojos clavados en los marrones de Ichigo, quien estaba desabrochándose lentamente el cierre de su pantalón hasta…

Hasta que el condenado móvil comienza a sonar.

Lentamente salieron de la fantasía sexual y aterrizaron en la realidad. La agresividad que dominó a Orihime hace unos momentos había desaparecido y lentamente volvía a ser la chica tímida y alegre que se sonrojó a tope al darse cuenta de cómo habían terminado las cosas. Al notar su reacción, Ichigo decide apartarse y hace un esfuerzo para volver a sentarse en el asiento del piloto, respirando hondo y apoya su frente en el volante con los ojos cerrados para que ella pueda vestirse más segura. Una vez lista, se pone sólo la camisa, aún podía sentir calor y lo peor es que al llegar a su casa, tendrá que disimular su erección e ir de inmediato a la ducha, si llega a ser descubierto por su padre… no quería imaginarlo.

-Lo siento. – Le susurra suavemente en un intento de calmarla.

Orihime sólo lo toca del hombro para llamar su atención y una vez conseguida… le sonríe dulcemente. Su mano vuelve a acariciar esas hebras naranjas, pero esta vez con dulzura y dejando atrás a la salvaje que hace unos momentos quería follarse con su profesor y vecino. Se acerca a él para besarlo y transmitirle a través de los labios que todo estaba en orden.

-Aún así, ya le prometí una cita a Yamino-san y debo cumplir.

Y sonrió divertida al verlo fruncir el ceño.

* * *

A un mes de la graduación…

Los chicos colocaban caras de idiotas al ver a Orihime pasar por su camino con su sonrisa de siempre y tarareando algo que habrá escuchado en la radio antes de salir de su hogar. Se alegro al ver a su amiga Tatsuki y la llama con euforia alzando su mano derecha.

En el momento que levanta su mano, el dedo anular lanzo un destello a causa de que tenía un anillo como inquilino. Era de plata pura y en el centro tenía una flor con seis pétalos y estaba hecho de puro diamante blanco. Ya llevaba dos días con ese anillo y, a pesar que era una muchacha de familia rica, era extraño verla con accesorios, más si eran hermosos y costosos porque no era muy fans de usar cosas en su muñeca o dedos, muchos se preguntaban de dónde lo habrá sacado.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-sensei. – Saluda Orihime al verlo caminar hacia ellas ya que tomaba dirección contraria.

-Buenas sensei. – Tatsuki alza su mano.

-Buenos días Inoue-san, Arisawa-san. – Los tres hacen una inclinación con la cabeza y continúan con su rumbo.

El secreto del anillo sólo lo sabían Orihime e Ichigo, lo reflejaban en sus sonrisas de complicidad.

**Fin.**


End file.
